A breeding program was initiated during the late 80's near Bakersfield in San Joaquin Valley of Central California. In 1989, during this breeding program, a new variety of Vitis vinifera was created by deliberate cross breeding of two parent plants by emasculation of the pollen bearing organ of the male and introducing pollen from another male origin. The female parent of the new variety was the GAW2 which is a light green, obtuse ovoid shaped grape variety bearing a very small remainder of seed rudiment (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e. the pollen parent) of the new variety was GRAPAES (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,696) which is an oval shaped, creamy green colored, seedless variety with a Muscat flavor.